In order for field emission illuminating devices to become useful, there is a need for a field emission cathode with a higher efficiency than known cathodes. Once a field emission cathode is achieved with a low work function, high durability, non-polluting composition and low production cost, it will be possible to replace a great variety of light sources with light sources including a field emission means in combination with a fluorescent surface for emission of visible light.
For example, great efforts are made today for reducing problems with commonly used fluorescent tubes, which require complicated external electrical devices and contain material with negative environmental effects. In present fluorescent tubes, gas discharge is employed for emitting radiation onto a fluorescent material that emits visible light in turn. A new type of emission means is desired for eliminating drawbacks of present fluorescent tubes.